


Homework

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: Little Touches [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, group projects, little touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Drabble 8: Head on ShoulderPeter and MJ are working on a group project and the topic makes Peter squirm.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part to my series, I really suck at updating and I know that but I’m going to try harder to post more. This is another one of my favourites from this series and I hope you all like it. And of course this is inspired by uhmmmsweetie prompt list on Tumblr  
Enjoy, L.

“I can’t believe you chose the Sokovia Accords as our project” Peter shook his head from beside MJ. Homework sucked but getting to do it with MJ made is suck just a little less. 

“What do you mean?” She said, her voice laced in sarcasm which made Peter roll his eyes with a smile. “It’s an interesting topic and I can’t wait to see the look on Flash’s face when he sees his precious Spider-Man in our PowerPoint.

“I hate you” he said with no meaning behind it, he bumped shoulders with her to make his point. 

“Sure loser” she laid her head on his shoulder nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. Soaking up his beautiful scent. She sighed before reaching over his body to mess around with the presentation. 

“Can we keep the airport fight to the absolute minimum in our PowerPoint? Please” he leaned his head on hers to grab her attention. 

“Why?” She looked up at his with the most innocent eyes. 

“I was there and I don’t want people to start connecting the dots more than they’ve already have. And to add Flash’s obsession with me... well I mean Spider-Man of course. But it’s annoying and,” he looked down to see her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling slowly “you’re sleeping.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful she looked while she slept. So calm and so relaxed. God he loved her more that anything. 

Peter shut the computer, causing the room to go dark as he pushed the laptop off of him and used his webs to lower it to the ground. He slid down his bed, carefully taking MJ with him. He lifted his arm around her shoulder, laying side by side with her head tucked into his shoulder and his head laid perfectly on top of hers. She never woke up and stayed firmly against his shoulder all night. They slept through most of the morning, only to be woken up by May after she had taken many pictures and shared them with Tony and Ned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
